the_metaversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Metaverse Wiki
Welcome to the The Metaverse Wiki Backstory: The Metaverse - an existential composite of the beings and the happenings that compose the Metaverse. ''The Cortex Invasion During the Perennial Multiversal War of 2450, much, if not all of the Omniverse and humanity had been destroyed. The invaders known as ''The Cortex, ''had come from a reality of an old multiverse that had previously been destroyed, and thus they existed outside of this one, and with them they brought the ''Scourge. ''The Scourge was an alien parasitic element that infiltrated universes, contaminating the natural elements of those universes and destroyed them from within. The Cortex had an agenda of annihilating the Omniverse in its entirety, and would have been successful, as the entire cosmic pantheon, or what was left of it after the events of the '''Celestic War' (which had all but left many of the remaining abstracts vulnerable) across existence fell to their whim. However, hope was riding on the efforts of the last survivors, the last mutants of Earth-M8. Through the combined efforts of geniuses, heroes, and villains alike and sacrifices beyond life and death, the scourge was eventually annihilated alongside The Cortex. However, this annihilation wiped out the current existence and recreated a multiversal big bang, and in that creation, they were born. ''A Reborn Metaverse The Multiverse was sent reeling, after having been wiped out by the Cortex and their parasite, there was nothing. There was nothing...until '''The One Governing All', a.k.a. T.O.G.A, recreated existence, non-existence, and the multiverse on a whim. T.O.G.A is known throughout the Metaverse as being the absolute power, being omnipotence embodied and the sole ruler of all that is, all that isn't, all there was, all that wasn't, all that will be, and all there will never be. The entire multiverse was reborn, with Earth-M8 being the primary reality in this new multiverse. Of this new reality, Earth had actually existed for about a couple of billion years, due to how T.O.G.A power works, thus no one in this new multiverse even knew that there was a previous one. The primary difference this time around was that there was no "true" cosmic pantheon. T.O.G.A was the true sole ruler and thus the sole judge, jury, and executioner. However, this was done on purpose to see who, if any, from this new multiverse would rise up to ascend and form a new cosmic pantheon. Thus, in this new existence, super powered beings emerged across the multiverse, across multiple realities, and while they were all different, they all for the most part fell into one of four categories. The Metas, new mortals born with extraordinary abilities, and the most abundant group. The Awakened, those who were not born with the gifts but acquired them through contact with esoteric energy that remained from the recreation of existence. The reborn, those who had died in the previous multiverse, but in this new one they rose up from beyond with abilities. The condemned, those who were dying but became imbued with special abilities, however they had their souls ripped across the fabric of the remnants of the old multiverse and the new one due to this, making them naturally stronger than others from the other three groups, but also making them feeling emptier than the others and more susceptible to apathy. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse